vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Crane
}} Ethan Crane was a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He was the most recent president of the Vitale Society and belonged to the vampiric bloodline of Klaus. He was the main antagonist who first appeared in The Hunters: Moonsong. Appearance Ethan is described as a handsome, tall man. Ethan also possesses golden-hazel eyes, curly dark hair, and is described to have a warm smile. Personality Ethan was kind, wise, and a good leader. However, he had an obsession with Klaus and vampires, and as a result, his goal was to return the Old Ones to life at all costs. Name *'Ethan' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin. The name means "firmness", "steadfast" or "long-lived". *Other spellings of Ethan are Ethen, Ethin, Ethyn, Ethon, Ethun, Eitan, Etan, Eithan, Eithen, Eithin, Eithyn, Eithon, Eithun, Eythan, and Eytan. *'Crane' is English and was a nickname to mostly a tall, thin man with long legs. It comes from the Middle English cran 'crane' (the bird), Old English cran, cron. Powers and Abilities *'Influence' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability to control the behavior of wild or domesticated animals. However, most vampires can only control one species at a time. *'Healing' - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality' - The supernatural ability of eternal life and arrested aging. *'Senses' - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of one's self. *'Speed' - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength' - The supernatural ability to possess superhuman levels of strength. *'Illusion' - The supernatural ability to disrupt the reality of one or more things at once by causing others to see what is not actually there. This power of illusion is limited, however, since it only lasts a short time, but it does allow neutralization of the enemy without needing to give verbal orders to those whom the power is being used. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability to communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones cannot be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them was White Ash Wood. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home without being properly invited in. *'Running water' - A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghost)' - A vampire cannot hurt and defeat a ghost. However, ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they cannot do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one. It is therefore presumed that an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an Old One. *'Guardian's Blood' - According to a legend, the blood of an Earthly Guardian born of a Principal Guardian can kill the Old Ones. The Hunters Series |-|Moonsong= Ethan was the leader of the Vitale Society and a friendly student who wanted Matt Honeycutt and eventually Stefan Salvatore to join them. Ethan revealed to Stefan that he was turned by one of Klaus' descendants and that he planned to resurrect the Old One at the equinox. However, to do this, he needed the blood of Klaus' descendants, which is where Stefan and Damon came in. Ethan later revealed that he was transformed by an unknown female vampire during his trip to Europe. |-|Destiny Rising= Ethan was killed by Klaus after Klaus was resurrected. Trivia *In the TV Series, Atticus Shane and Wes Maxfield share similarities with Ethan. Atticus because of his obsession with Silas, a truly immortal being, and Wes because he was a high-ranking member of the secret society Augustine. *During the conversation with Stefan, Ethan mentions that he needs the blood of the descendants of Klaus, however, **Katherine von Swartzschild was destroyed. **Elena Gilbert became human again. **Damon Salvatore was temporarily turned back into a human before he was once again sired by the vampire Princess Jessalyn D'Aubigne. *Ethan is the first character to confirm the fate of Klaus after being defeated by Elena and the ghosts of the Civil War. **Klaus was destroyed and to revive him, the blood of his descendants is needed (Ethan's unnamed female creator, Ethan Crane himself, Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, and Elena Gilbert.) *Ethan is also similar to The Master from the hit TV series . Both tried to bring back the Old Ones to their respective universes. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased